Error!Fell Nio
Backstory Nio was originally an Oridinary Human that was constantly abused by his Brother and Father, teaching him that in this world, it's Kill, or be Killed. They told him they were being Merciful, as they should just end his pitiful existance. Eventually, Error!Fell Nio trained himself in combat. When he couldn't take it anymore, he grabbed a knife from the kitchen and considered Suicide. But he realized the Sources of his Problems were his Father and Brother. So he listened to their rule, and killed both of them. Nio realized how much fun it was to kill, so he went on a spree. Due to the fact this was before Monsters were sealed underground, he killed some of them as well. Eventually, a Human with a DETERMINATION soul struck him down. After this, he awoke in the void. He learned that his Determination had kept him alive. It had Sent him to the void, as there were those more determined, however. Nio then fed off all Power from the void. All it's Determination. Eventually, Nio BECAME Determination ITSELF. He then used this Power to Escape the void, and wreck havoc on the Multiverse for being banished to the void. Eventually, the Combined Power of the wizarding Council was able to deal him into a Hell of his own making. He was stuck, he needed 1000 Souls to break the barrier sealing him, he would also use those souls to Restore the Power that had been taken due to Banishment. This Area was Known as Galatic Banishment. The only time this area is used is for Multiversal Threats. It will become whatever the being fears most, in the case of Error Nio, that would be Isolation. After awhile, he found a way to send out an Avatar to communicate with and Manipulate others. When the Human Chara died, he found an opportunity and Resurrected them as a Ghost, allowing them to do what they want. Genocide If Chara manages to Convince Frisk to kill everyone, they will take their soul and use it to Puppter them, and force them to do it continuously until they get all the necessary souls. Nio is then released, and wreaks Havoc on the AU itself, and streches beyond it to other AUs Pacifist Due to Chara's failure, he doesn't make contact with them again. He convinces Sans to attempt to Release him, Sans does a ritual, however Nio isn't back with his full power, forcing him to flee to a Unknown location to get his power back Powers and Abilities Unleashed Nigh Omnipotence - Nio is nearly Omnipotent, meaning he can ALMOST do whatever he wants, whenever he wants. Omnipresence - Nio is all-knowing, although he seems to lack some knowledge, as things have happened under his nose before Determination - Nio can Save, Load, Reset, and Erase. He can also fire off Determination Blasts to destroy anything in his path. Time - He can Slow down, or Stop time. He cannot go back or forward in it, however Sealed Spectation - This is Similar to Omnipresence, but he can't be everywhere at once. (As he can't leave the Galatic Banishment) Manipulation - Nio is a Excellent Manipulator, often using this to his advantage Invisability - Nio can avoid detection and only appear to those he wishes to Personality Nio is Sadistic and Cruel, he has no idea and is unfamilar about the very concept of Forgiveness and Selflessness. He often tortures people until the pain makes their body give out. He is manipulative and wishes to destroy everything, due to the belief that Kill or be killed is Law. Relationships Brother and Father His Brother and Father abused him, his brother was also extremely spoiled, often shoving this in Nio's face Error!Fell Chara Error!Fell Chara is his Loyal Servant, attempting to aid him however they can Ink!Fell Nio Ink!Fell Nio is his "Brother" persay, as when the Timeline itself was created (By Edgy Toby) Both were created at the same time. He has a deep seated Hatred for him, as he attempts to fight back against his AU Destruction